Poster display systems are known in the art for use in advertising or as information panels in institutions such as banks, retail establishments, entertainment facilities, educational environments, etc. Such prior art display systems are typically in the form of a thick box with frame detail comprising a pair of acrylic pieces which slide together with a poster sandwiched therebetween. One or more fluorescent lamps or other lighting sources are mounted behind the poster or transparency to provide back lighting thereof. As a result of the rear mounting of the light sources, such prior art display systems are typically of thick and bulky design. In addition, many such prior art systems provide access to change or replace a poster or transparency by means of external hinges, handles, etc., which make recess mounting of the displays difficult and sometimes impossible. Furthermore, rear mounting of the light sources in combination with plastic panel sandwich design is known to cause the poster or transparency to wrinkle and therefore pull away from the display face in response to thermal and/or humidity changes. Also, direct exposure to the ultra-violet rays produced by the lighting source is known to cause burning and eventual fading of the poster or transparency.